Impactions of Risk 4: Showdown at the Village
[[:Category:Impactions_of_Risk|'>>THE TRILOGY SERIES<<']] >>PREVIOUS EPS<< "If life were predictable it would cease to be life, and be without flavor." - Shakespear." NULL AND GOLDENBRINE ' '"How Long?" Goldenbrine and Null both on a boat had seen a small island on the left with a player on it they had known who was there. ' There, There's are target, but remember we must not let ourselves be seen, no matter the cost, we cannot fail our mission. ' Forget what !@#$ say's, we'll have to harm if he try's to harm us first. ' Wait, let's wait here in the ocean, we must not let him see us, stay here Golden. Null dived into the ocean while Goldenbrine stayed in the boat. ' Soon, Mr.Infinity, Very.....Very...VERY!!!, Soon... INFINITY DEATH I sat on the island thinking to myself, what should I do now? “Get off this island” the water’s expressed as the water level grew higher than before, I took the pieces from my boat and reconstructed it in a Crafting Table, once I had did that I began sailing, when I looked back I swore I saw a saw a boat in the fog just like mines. It scared me and made me think someone was watching me, which I didn’t mind, well I mean, I didn’t mind it If they weren’t planning on doing something bad to me. I sailed far and far until I came across a Forest, luckily my boat didn’t hit anything and it didn’t break, so I boxed my boat in and stepped into the forest. “How stupid it of me, this isn’t a forest, this is a Jungle.” It was a JUNGLE! I could tell because the vines and some Square substance on the walls that reminded me of Cocoa Beans. I climbed the Vines and made it to the top of the tree, But then I heard some rustling, I got scared so I quickly tried to switch to my Wooden Axe but I fell from the tree, when I fell, I could hear noises, it sounded like a Pig that was constipated, I walked towards the noise, to find a Village, It was small village, the villagers all looked at me, and one of them had their hand in the robes, while the other didn’t and was farming. The one who’s hand in the robe looked like the boss because he was green and looked at me in a funny way, as if to say “What are you doing here!”, I looked around and found a house on the left of the village, it was a wooden house, empty, no bed no furnace no crafting table to appliances, no nothing, just a wooden house with a dirt floor and no windows. I went in the Village and placed down a bed which surprisingly was in my inventory. I placed it, and took myself to sleep. A Deep Sleep... That I thought had lasted for days, when it was only for hours. I was AWOKEN in terror, I saw fire, Villager’s screaming, and most of all, a Rotten looking Mob walking around beating villager’s and eating them, while on the roof there was a Black Figure holding an Iron Sword and with white eye’s, and there was a Golden one with also white eyes who was tugging on a villager who was on a rooftop, The thing was about to hang the villager. I could not let that happen, I ran outside with my axe, I ducked and rolled and threw my Axe at the creature on the roof, who blocked the attack with his Iron Sword. It looked like a Player, but instead with white eyes. The Axe fell back down and I grabbed it, when I did I was lucky to grab it, because I had missed an arrow that flew past me when I ducked to grab my Weapon. I heard some mumbling as the Black Creature dropped by the Golden One. ' YOU IDIOT, you’re not SUPPOED to Harm Him! ' It doesn’t matter, we can harm and then heal him when we get to the Boss, he’ll be happy as long as we give Infinity to him! ' *Facepalm*, He didn’t ask us to bring him to us, he asked us to spy, not interfere! ' UGH, well he’s not harmed right now. ' if he didn’t miss your arrow he would have been, and by the looks of it, he looks just as scared as when we first saw him. I could hear the laughing, talking about me, What did they mean first saw me, I started thinking, and then I started acting, I ran to the Dark One and swung my Axe at it, it’s sword was strong, but yet it didn’t try to swing back, it just kept dodging all my attacks, I was strong and worthy, The black one continued to dodge and dodge nonstop while the golden one tried to swing at me multiple times. I dodged more than enough until I was hit by a strong force, I got up but then was thrown back down by an effect, a weak effect, I was splashed with a potion, I started falling asleep, deep asleep. Falling into an Endless void, I felt pain rush down my body. I was dying. While my mind was going into a A Deep Dark Sleep! '''''To Be Continued. ''-L.Fighters'' [[Impactions of Risk 5: Hunger Games|'>>NEXT EPISODE<<']] Category:Dramapasta Category:League Fighters Category:Null Category:Entities Category:Impactions of Risk